Book 1: Sucked Into Snow White
by unitedasone10
Summary: 4 friends are whisked into the magical world of Snow White where they end up in the bodies of the different dwarfs. How will the escape?


**This is my first Disney story, and I hope you enjoy it. :D I would like to make this a series of stories, so feedback is welcome. I based the characters on me and my three BFFs. They are the greatest girls ever! BTW this is Princess Belle writing :) If you want to see the rest of us look on our profile. **

* * *

One evening, four friends, the closest a girl could ask for, were having a sleepover. Tonight, they were sitting in a circle on the floor wondering what to do next.

"Let's play Life!" exclaimed the girl with the long, brown hair.

"No way, Eve!" replied the girl next to her. She was about the same height, with shoulder length brown hair. "We played that game twice already, and I'm not about to get sued by Kimmy again!"

Across from her a girl with short dark hair and cocoa colored skin was stifling a laugh.

"I'm so-_rry_, Carol," Kimmy choked. "But in my defense, you were the only one with enough money to be sued. You were the doctor!"

"I wish I was the doctor," muttered Eve. The other girls looked at her confusedly until she looked at them and asked, "What? You don't get the joke?" The others were giving her blank stares until Carol facepalmed.

"EVE! That is so not funny!"

"Really?" replied Eve. "Cause I thought it was _really_ punny!"

Carol's only response was another facepalm.

"I really don't get the joke." said the Asian girl next to Kimmy.

"It's a Doctor Who reference, Kate." replied Carol.

"Ooh! I see," said Kate.

Kate opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it!" said Eve. "I will be right back." She got up and walked up to the door. When she opened it she was suprised to see that there was nobody there. She looked around and asked, "Hello? Anyone there?" She looked down to see a really large box. "I wonder what this is?" she thought aloud.

Carol walked over to her and asked, "Who was at the door?"

"I don't know," Eve replied, "but whoever it was left this giant box for us."

Together, Eve and Carol lifted the box and carried it inside, and into the room where Kate and Kimmy were sitting.

"WE HAVE A PACKAGE!" cheered Carol excitedly as she and Eve sat the box down.

"WOOHOO!" cried Kate and Kimmy in unison.

"Let's open it, and see what's inside," said Carol as she grabbed a knife from the kitchen and began to open the box. After tearing open the box and removing the packing peanuts, the four girls saw that inside the package was a small, purple TV.

"Neat! It's a TV," said Kimmy.

"Look!" added Kate. "There's a sticky note here, and it says, '_Enjoy.'"_

"Well then," Kimmy replied, "Let's plug this baby in, and see what happens!"

Together, the four friends set up the TV, and decided to watch a movie. The problem was they couldn't decide on a movie to watch.

"I want to watch Frozen!" exclaimed. Carol excitedly.

"No way! I'm sick of that movie!" muttered Kate.

"Did somebody say Frozen?" asked Eve with a grin as wide as that of the Chesire Cat.

You could literally imagine a stage, lights and a microphone spontaneously appearing as she jumped up and began singing,

**_Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz _**

**_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer._**

**_ A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand_**

**_ Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer._**

**_ I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm._**

**_ And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!_**

**_ And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me._**

**_Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo_**

She stopped singing, and looked over at her friends who were just staring at her, obviously not amused.

"What?" she asked confusedly. "I love that song."

"You may like this movie Eve, but the rest of us are sick of that movie." replied Kate annoyed. "I want to watch-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" shouted Carol angered by the arguing. "Every time you pick a movie it's a horror or rated R, and I know it will be something my mother would never let me watch!"

Kimmy just sat there quietly and watched them argue for a while. She then got up, picked a movie of her own, and popped it into the DVD player. It was only when the menu screen came up and music had begun playing did the other three girls stop arguing and looked up.

"WTF did you do!?" shouted Kate angrily.**  
**

"Since you guys were busy arguing, I decided I would pick a movie of my own," replied Kimmy simply.

The girls looked up to see what movie she picked. To their surprise she had chosen the movie "Snow White". they decided that since none of them had seen that movie in a while they would watch it first. Kimmy picked up the remote and clicked play. Unbeknownst to them, however, as the opening credits began, they would be silently whisked away into the movie itself.


End file.
